Daniella
by Sami1997
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Regina was pregnant with Daniels baby
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're...you're what?" Daniel asked. All week Regina had been acting a little off and Daniel couldn't figure out why. "I'm pregnant Daniel. We are going to have a baby!" Regina said, her eyes filling up with tears. Daniel took Regina in his arms to embrace her in a big hug. When her arms were comfortably around him, Daniel picked her up and swung her around the barn. Regina let out a laugh. "Daniel put me down." Daniel put Regina back on her feet gently. He looked her in the eye and wiped away her tears. With his hands on both sides of her face he gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. "We are going to have a baby." Daniel got down on both of his knees and put his hands on Regina's stomach. "Hello little one. It's your daddy." He gave her stomach a small kiss. Regina gave a small giggle as she wiped the tears away. "We are going to be a family." Daniel took Regina's face in both hands as they shared a gentle, but passionate kiss. "I love you Daniel" "I love you too, Regina."

 _ **Two Days later**_

"WOW! You are most certainly the fairest of them all." Snow said breathlessly. Regina stood in front of a tall mirror wearing a wedding dress. Regina looked down for tears were beginning to form in her eyes."Hmm. Thank you dear." Was all Regina could choke out. She refused to let anyone hear or see her cry. "I hope for my wedding day, I will be as beautiful." Snow stood next to Regina looking into the mirror getting lost in her own thoughts of what her own wedding would look like. A small smile spread across her face thinking of how one day she will be marrying a man who she will love. "I'm sure you will be." Regina wanted nothing but to be in her room mourning the loss of her one true love. She hated her mother for killing Daniel. She would do anything to be wearing this wedding dress for him. Instead she is wearing this awful, hideous dress for Snow White's father, the King. "I know you and Daniel will be so happy together." This statement caught Regina off guard. Did Snow really not know that Daniel was dead?

"What?" Regina turned around so she was facing Snow. "Well I just knew that your mother would let you marry him, once she new how happy it's make you. Once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother, She would do anything for you happiness." Regina couldn't breath. Her dress was too tight. The room was closing in on her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She started to walk away from Snow. She couldn't look at her. She didn't know what to think. Before Regina could make it five steps Snow grabbed onto her arm. "Did I say something wrong?" Regina looked at Snow. Trying so hard not to hate this sweet child. "You see, dear Snow, Daniel and I are not getting married. Daniel left, and he is never coming back." Regina couldn't figure out why she was lying to Snow. She should have told her the cold hard truth. Make Snow feel the pain that she has felt ever since Daniel died.

"What?!" Snow's eyes grew so big that Regina thought that they were going to come out of her head. "What do you mean Daniel left? Where did he go?" Regina couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry Snow, but I have to go." Regina ran out of the room before Snow could stop her.

Back in her room Regina took off her wedding dress and threw on an old nightgown. She didn't care if it was the middle of the day. She got into bed and began to cry. She closed her eyes remembering all of the good times that her and Daniel had. All the conversations and kisses that happened in the barn. All the horseback riding they did together. They way he made her feel. Soon Regina drifted off to sleep dreaming about her one and only, Daniel.

Regina was suddenly awaken by a strong wave of nausea. Regina jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Regina washed her face in the bathroom sink. She can't believe she just threw up. Wiping her face dry she looked in the mirror. A sudden fear washed over her. She put her hand on her stomach. "What about you? What am I going to do with you?"

"Regina! Who are you talking to?" A shrill voice asked from the other side of the door. "No one mother. I was just thinking out loud." Regain said loudly so her mother could hear her. "Well come on out! The king wants to see you." With a sigh she opened the bathroom door and left the room.

"Regina! What are you wearing?!" Core, Regina's mom was standing in front of the bathroom door. "I'm not feeling well mother. I had a plan to stay in bed." Regina Said calmly. She hoped her mother couldn't tell that her voice was shaky. Shaking her head Cora said "Well dear, you must get dressed. Make yourself pretty for the King." With that Regina turned around and walked toward her bedroom. Tears streaming down her face. " _The King will never understand_." She thought. " _No one will. I'm sorry, but I can't keep you"_ She took a deep breath and entered her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Darn it!" Regina was forcing herself into one of her tight fitted dresses. Regina walked over to her full length mirror and examined herself. There was no way the dress was gonna zip all the way up. Returning to her closet she looked for one of her loss fitted dresses that she had. She new that she was gonna have to tell someone sooner or later. When her dress was finally on she went back to the mirror and kept fluffing the pink lace dress so her baby bump would be less noticeable. "Well this will have to do, for right now."

With a sigh, Regina walked out of her room and headed down to the royal dressing room. Today was the last day she would be fitted for her wedding dress, for her wedding was tomorrow. She dreaded walking down the aisle for Daniel would not be at the end of it. She walked into the fitting room to find her mother standing there. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina asked "Well I wanted to see my daughter in her wedding dress." Core walks towards her daughter with caution. Things have been weird between them since she killed Daniel. "Regina…." Cora began reaching her hand out to touch her daughters face. "Don't!" Regina says sternly, taking a step back. "Regina I think that we should talk about this." "Well I don't! I don't wanna talk about Daniel, I don't want to talk about the wedding, I don't wanna talk about anything to anyone especially you!" Regina turned her back to her mother, who stood there, shocked. "Well I think…." Core started taking a step forward. "I think that you should leave." Regina said with her back still to her mother. Core took a deep breath than left.

Regina started to shake. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She missed her mother. But her mother shouldn't have killed Daniel. Regina moves her arms which were dangling from her side, she now wrapped around herself. "Madem. Whenever you are ready." Regina heard the voice behind her say. "Okay. Let's get this over with." She says as she turns around and walks to where her wedding dress lays.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Regina wakes up to hear the bird chirping. She slowly opens her eyes to see that the sun was already shining. For a moment she felt like everything was gonna be alright. Till reality hit her. Today was her wedding day. She was to be married to the king. She is pregnant with Daniel's baby. Snow was soon to be her step-daughter. Tears began to fill her eyes. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Soon the hairdresser would be here. She wanted to have a few moments to herself before her life will be taken away from her.

Suddenly she felt something. Something she has never felt before. She felt something move inside her. She gave a small smile. Putting her hand on her stomach she thought for a moment. _Maybe it would be bad to keep you. At least I know that some one around here that truly loves me._ She looks at herself in the mirror with a big smile on her face. "Maybe I will keep you, but first we have to tell the king." Her heart began to pound in her chest, was she really ready to be a mom. _Yes! YEs I am!_ She thought. There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door. "My lady it's to get ready." With a smile on her face she took one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom.

She heard the music and she new it was time for her to walk down the aisle. As the doors open, Regina's heart sank a little. For a moment she forgot that she was marrying the king. _It's okay._ She thought. _I have the little one_. When she reached the king he linked their arms together. They walk the rest of the way to the priest together. When they reached the priest the music stopped and the crowd sat down in silence. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Regina started to tune out what the priest was saying. She honestly didn't care. Soon it was time for them to say their vows. The King went first. "Regina, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving, Together, Forever." The last line mae Regina a little scared. Forever. She didn't think she can last that long living with the King and his horrific daughter Snow. Lost in thought Regina forgot that is was her turn to speak. "Regina…" The King stated bringing Regina back to reality. "Oh!" She said. "Sorry." The crowd gave a small laugh. She looked at the King in the eyes and all she could see was Daniel. She started speaking to the King as if she were speaking to Daniel. "I belong in your arms Finally, I have found a place Into which I fit Perfectly, Safely And securely with no doubts, No fears, No sadness, No tears. This place is filled with happiness and laughter Yet it is spacious enough, to allow me The freedom to move around, To live my life and be myself. This wonderful place, which I never believed really existed, I have found Finally Inside your arms, Inside your heart, inside your love."

There wasn't a dry eye in the whole building. They put rings on their each other's fingers and gave each other a kiss. The music started to play and the King and the newly Queen Regina walked back down the aisle. Soon they were at the reception. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. Well everyone but Regina. She was happy that she was queen, she was happy that she was pregnant, she was happy that she was married, but she wasn't married to Daniel.

After all the dancing, the laughing and the many congratulations it was time for everyone to leave. Regina was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous of telling the King about the baby. She was hoping that the king would be understand and hopefully accept the baby.

Back in their bedroom Regina changed into a silk nightgown and sat down on the bed. Soon the King came in and saw Regina. "Well, hello my queen." The King said taking a step towards Regina. Soon he crawled up on the bed and started crawling toward her. Before she realized what was happening the King was on top of her. She started to lightly tap on his shoulders. "Wait….Wait." She said quickly. The King pulled away looking confused. "I want to talk to you before we do anything." "Okay, then let's talk." The King said sitting down next to Regina. She took a long deep breath before turning to the King. "So this is a long story. Before you came to town I was in love. I was in love with the stable boy named Daniel." "Right. The boy you were to marry before me." Regina was taken back at his knowledge of Daniel. Noticing her surprise he kindly said "Snow tells me everything." Forcing a smile on her face she continued the story. "Well after Daniel left I found out that I am pregnant with his child." The looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

Deciding that it would be better to finish her story, she continued. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but I was hoping that you will be understanding when I say that I am keeping the baby." The King got off the bed and began pacing around their room. Not knowing what to say Regain sat on the bed with her hands in her lap waiting for the king to say something, anything. She just wanted to know if he was on board.

After what seemed like forever the King finally spoke. "No." "What?! What do you mean 'no'?!" Regina asked with the look of horror on her face. "You will not have this child. I want you to rid of it right now." Regina's body was now shaking. "No. I will not get rid of this baby. This baby is my everything." The King turned towards Regina with rage in his eyes. "You get rid of this baby or so help me I will throw you and your family out of her. You will be know as a coward and whore!" Regina was startled at how heartless the King suddenly was. "I will not rid this baby from me. At least let me give this baby to a family." The King thought for a moment before agreeing. "Okay, but the baby cannot go to a family in the Enchanted forest." "Well then where will this baby go?" Regina asked confused. "We will let the curse diced where the baby goes." "Curse? What curse?" Regina was soon standing by the King scared of what his answer might be.

"The Dark Curse."


	3. Chapter 3

"The dark cure?" Regina asked. "What is that?" The King grinned. "I have heard stories of this powerful curse. It send people to a different world. I was always told that it was a horrible place with no memory of your past." The King's eye grew wide with excitement, while Regina's eyes grew wide with horror. "A horrible place? Why would I send my child there?" Regina asked horrified that the King would even suggest a thing like that. "No, you see my dear the baby will have no memory of it's past life. It will have no idea who you are. The curse will be the baby to a new family." Still unsure Regina had to ask. "Where do we get such a curse." With a smile on his face the King stated "Rumplestiltskin."

"I really don't feel comfortable being here." Regina said as her and the King stood outside Rumplestiltskin's castle. "Well do you have a better idea?" All Regina could do was shake her head. "I didn't think so." The King said walking closer to the door. Before he was able to knock on the door, it opened. Turning back to Regina, giving her a smile, before turning back around and walking into Rumplestiltskin's castle.

"Looks like no one is here." Regina said, feeling scared. She put a hand on her stomach hoping that knowing her child was still inside her, would give her a some comfort. It did a little. "Maybe we should come back another time." Regina suggested. "Why? Did you want to have a little chat?" There was a sudden shrill of a voice that came from behind them. Regina and the King turned around to see Rumplestiltskin standing in front of the door.

"Dear Dark one, we have come here to…." "I know why you are here King Leopold." Rumplestiltskin interrupted. He looked at Regina with a smile on his face. "Why, hello dearie." "Do...do you two know each other." The King asked, with a sudden feeling of worry that something bad was gonna happen. Regina looked down at the ground. "Yes." The King looked at her with terror. "It was a few months ago. Right after Daniel died. He was helping me learn magic. But when I found out I was pregnant I told him that we could no longer have magic lessons in fear of hurting the baby." The only thing that the King could do was look at Regina. _How long has she been pregnant?_ He thought. He was about to ask when he was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin.

"So about you baby. You wish to make a deal." Regina put her hands on her stomach and looked down. She couldn't get herself to tell him why they were their. King Leopold looked at her, waiting for her to respond. When she remained silent he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Yes. I have heard of a curse that would send this baby to another land." "Yes. Yes there is." Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin with almost disappointed. In the back of her mind she wished the curse wasn't real. She really wanted to keep her baby.

"Great! Than let's have it." The King took a step forward reaching out his hand, expecting Rumpelstiltskin to give him the dark curse. The dark one gave a laugh. "Oh dearie. I can't give you the curse. You have to make it yourself." The King pulled his hand away. "Okay. Well tell us what we need". With a smile Rumpelstiltskin replied " You will need a lock of hair from those with the darkest of souls and the heart of the thing you love most and I will take care of the rest". Regina was taken back. "How do you expect me to retrieve the heart of the thing I love most?" The King asked. "Oh, well I think you with think of something." Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile, looking at Regina.

Back at the castle the King couldn't shake the feeling that Regina was hiding something from him. "Regina, I feel like there is something that you are not telling me." The King stated once Regina st down in a chair, exhausted from their trip. "What do you mean?" Regina Asked. "What did Rumpelstiltskin mean when he said that we will figure it out?" The King asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him. Regina took a deep breath and stood up. She slowly walked toward the King, "Well, once I started learning magic I wanted to be able to take control of my life. I wanted to not become my mother. But The Dark one had other plans. He started teaching me the same way things that he taught my mother." Regina took a breath. She looked down at her hands ashamed of what she was about to say. "He wanted to teach me how to take the hearts out of a body without harming the heart or the creature. It started out with a unicorn. I had seen my mother do it a million and one time but I couldn't get myself to do it. Once my mother went through the mirror I had a change or heart. I ripped the heart out or some other women he was teaching. A week later I found out I was pregnant."

Regina stood in silence afraid to look at the King. She knew he would be looking at her with terror and she didn't blame him. Instead she was taken by surprise when he grabbed her hands and asked her a question. "Did you say that the heart would not be damaged?" Regina looked up surprised. "Right. The heart will be just fine." Before Regina could finish her thought the King interrupted her. The heart of the thing that I love most, do you think that the person has to be alive?" The King was getting excited. "I am not sure. I believe that it would work. There is no reason that I can think of that it wouldn't. Why do you…." "Great!" The King rejoiced. "I have the perfect heart." Regina was taken back by this. The only person that she could think of who the King truly love was Snow White. But there is no way that he would kill his daughter in order to help Regina. "Whose heart do you have that would work?" Regina asked. The King grabbed Regina's hand and started walking towards the door. "Follow me." He said.

After walking through the castle and walking outside. They were soon in the graveyard. They made it to where the Queen was buried. Regina looked at the King. "Are you suggesting that we use the Queen's heart?" The King stared as the grave. "She dedicated her life helping people and serving her people with every fiber in her body. She loved her people and she loved helping them. I believe that if she were here she would tell you to use her heart." The King wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Are you sure that her heart has not decayed?" Regina asked. "Yes. I asked the Dark One to use a preservation spell. She looks the way she did the day she died." For a moment Regina felt grateful that she had the King. He understood what it meant to lose the one that you loved. "But you have to promise me something before we do this." The King said breaking the silence. "Okay." Regina said. She would promise anything at this point. "Please do not tell Snow. She won't be able to handle it." For a moment Regina thought that she could use this against Snow as she got older but decided she better not. She would not turn to curlty like her mother did. "I promise." She said looking at the King. "Now how about we get started." Regina suggested. The King gave a small laugh. "Think that in order to be safe you should give birth first." Regina gave a small laugh placing her hands on her stomach. "Yes" She said with a smile. "That might help."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina, now 8 months pregnant, was pacing around her bedroom. She has been living her bedroom, and only her bedroom, when she could no longer hide her baby bump. Her and the King both agreed that it would be best if Snow didn't know that Regina was with child. No one should know that she is having a baby, especially since she was giving it up.

Regina walked over to her balcony. She use to spend hours out here, thinking of Daniel and how she misses him. Regina places her hands on her very extended belly. She closed her eyes thinking of what their baby will be like. She imagined a beautiful baby girl. She knew that she shouldn't think of a girl but that's what came to her mind whenever she would think of her baby. Her baby girl would have beautiful curly brown hair. With a dimple on her left cheek. She would have dark brown eyes. She would have Daniels heartwarming smile, but for the most part she would look like Regina. Getting lost in thoughts she didn't hear the King walk in.

"Regina" The King said loudly, making Regina jump, startling her out of daydreams. She turned around to face the King. "Yes?" Regina said in a grumpy tone. The King offered her his hand. "Please come back inside. I don't want anyone to see you." With a scoff she walking back inside, ignoring the King's hand. "Well, there is no need to be rude." The King said as Regina made her way over to her bed. "I am only trying to help." he said. Regina looked up at the King with her eyes full of anger and sadness. "If you truly want to help me, than let me keep this baby." Regina pleaded. "Now Regina, we talked about this. It's too late now anyway. You are only weeks away from giving birth. People are going to start to ask question. If they find out that the baby is Daniels, I will lose the respect of my kingdom." The King sat down next to Regina taking her hands. "It truly is for the best." Regina gave a small smile, but that didn't stop the tears from running down her face. "Okay." She whispered. "Okay," The King said. The King got off of Regina's bed and walked towards her door. "Dinner will be ready in a few moments. Snow will not be joining me tonight. Would you care to join me tonight." Regina was surprised at the sudden offer. She nodded her head. "Of course." She said. The King turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Regina alone in her bedroom once again.

After dinner Regina was feeling a little bit funny. She passed it off, thinking that the food was not agreeing with her. Being pregnant, there was not a lot of foods that she could keep down. She went over to her wardrobe and began to find an outfit to sleep in. Searching through her closet she found some items of clothing that she use to wear before she got pregnant. She gave a small smile thinking of how small she use to be. The baby was to arrive any day now,she was as big as a balloon. There was no way the clothing would fit her now. Tossing the items aside, she looked for something to fit her. When she was found a shirt that she was sure to fit she grabbed it and immediately put it on.

The shirt fit her perfectly. The fabric was soft and flowy. The shirt covered her baby bump and ended just before her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. The shirt had once belong to Daniel. How she missed him so much. Beginning to feel faint she decided to lay down on her bed. She began to think of Daniel. The way he smelled, the way he walked, and the wonderful smile he had that always seemed to make her feel better. She thought about the times her and Daniel use to meet in the field by a tree, on top of a hill. That was their spot. They would stay there for hours, talking and making each other feel whole. They would talk about the future and how happy they will be once they left the kingdom. They would talk until it was ti for Regina to leave. Regina got lost in her thoughts of Daniel. She soon was drifting off to sleep, and would have wonderful dreams of Daniel.

Regina was awaken by a sharp pain in her stomach. Thinking it was the food, she tried to get out of bed and head for the bathroom. She soon found out that she couldn't get out of the bed. She was in too much pain to move. Wit her hand around her stomach, she laid on her side and she tried to rock herself back and forth, but even that small amount of movement was bringing her pain. She sat back up again trying to wrap her head around what was happening. In that moment she felt her sheets around her soon become wet. She now realized that she was in labor.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain that ran from her back and reached around her entire stomach. She began to pant from the pain and from fear. She had never had a baby before and didn't know what to do. She had heard of stories of women dying from giving birth. She didn't want to die. The pain soon began to subside but that was soon taken over by the amount of fear she had.

A few moments later another sharp pain began but only this time it was much worse. Regina began to groan in pain. She was trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anybody up. But then she remembered the Snow was gone. The guards knew she was having a baby, also the only person that would wake up would be the King. She knew she could not deliver the baby on her own, She needed help. When the pain began to worsen again Regina let out a scream.

Her bedroom doors swung open. She looked over to find the King standing at the door. He rushed to her side and looked at her with worry. "Its… Its the baby…" Regina was able to choke out. "It's…It's coming!" The King's eye winded hearing her say these words. "Okay… Okay. Everything is going to be okay." The King tried to comfort Regina. Regina looked at the King with terror. She had been preparing herself for giving up her baby for months never thought once about the birth. They were not prepared at all. The kingdom didn't know, so there wasn't a doctor who could help them. Regina's heart began to race and panic began to rise in her everything racing in Regina's head she didn't notice a small figure walk into her room.

"What's going on?" Regina heard a small familiar voice. Regina and the King look up to see Snow standing at the foot of Regina's bed. "Snow.. What? What are you doing here. I thought you were going to be gone for the night." The King asked. "I...I came back early. I was hoping that I could surprise you." Snow said never taking her eyes off of Regina. She hadn't seen Regina in months and suddenly here she was. With a giant stomach and in pain. "What's going on? It Regina alright." Snow asked. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. "Yes dear, she will be just fine." The King said. Leaving Regina's side, the King went to his daughter to pull her aside. "Can you keep a secert." All snow could do was shake her head yes. At that moment Regina rolled her eyes.No she can not. Regina thought. If she could, I wouldn't be in this mess.

Suddenly Regina had another contraction causing her to moan in pain. Every Time Regina made a noise Snow would look at her with fear. "Snow, you have to understand that what I am about to tell you, you can never tell anyone. No matter who they are and no matter what the circumstances are. Do you understand me?" The King asked Snow. Snow gave one more look at Regina, then back at her father. "Yes father, I understand." With a smile the King began to explain to Snow, that Regina was having Daniel's baby, and that they were gonna give the baby away. The King decided to leave out the part of how they were getting rid of the baby.

Regina gave a loud scream, causing the King and Snow to look over in her direction. Panting Regina was able to spit out, "The baby is ready." Returning to Regina the King lifting up the shirt that Regina was wearing so he could access the baby. Sure enough he could see the baby's head. "Snow, I need you to go get some clean sheet." The king ordered. Snow left the room in search of the sheet. "Regina, I am going to need you to push. Okay." All Regina could do was shake her head yes. With a scream Regina pushed as hard as she could. Snow soon returned with sheets. After placing them next to Regina, she stood at the door, wanting to stay away from the action.

"Come on, Regina, Push!" Wit the loudest scream they heard all night, Regina pushed and suddenly everything went quiet. What seemed like forever all Regina could hear was her breathing. Than she heard it. The beautiful cry of her baby. She saw the King wrap her baby in one of the sheets. "Here you go Regina." The King said handing her the baby. Regina began to cry, realizing just how perfect her child was. Standing eagerly by the door, Snow had to know. "What is it." The King look at Regina and said "It's a girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holding her child close to her chest, Regina didn't want this moment to end. She felt at peace. She kept looking at her beautiful daughter. With big brown eyes, she looked like both her and Daniel. How she wished he was there, so they could share this moment together. Instead she was sharing her beautiful moment with the King and his daughter Snow. Luckily the King and Snow decided to give Regina and her daughter a moment alone together.

Regina was brought back to reality when the King came back into her room. "Regina, I think that it's time." Regina couldn't help the tears from coming. The King reached for the baby, but Regina stopped him. "Before….before you take her." Regina started, feeling the tears run down her face. The King looked a Regina. "In this new world, I want her to have a name." Pausing, she realized that the King was not about to object. "I would like her name to be Daniella." Regina stated, looking down at her daughter. The King gave a sympathetic smile. "Than Daniella it is." The King reached for some paper and a quill. He wrote the name Daniella on it and gave it to Regina.

After placing the paper in the blanket, she gave Daniella one last look, before giving her a kiss on her forehead. Through her tears Regina said "Goodbye, Daniella. I hope you have the best life." She handed Daniella to the King. Regina could hear her daughter cries as soon as the King left. Regina felt her heart break. To her is felt like she was losing Daniel all over again. She curled up in her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She began to sob, and scream into her pillow. She didn't care if anyone could hear her. She was in pain and all she wanted was for it to stop. All she wanted was her daughter back in her arms. She never should have listen to the King. She didn't care if the kingdom turned on them or not. From the moment she lost Daniel, her baby was the only thing she had left in her life. She was now nothing. She felt nothing inside.

Regina heard small footsteps enter her room. She knew immediately who it was. "Go away Snow. I don't want to see anyone." "But...but I wanted to know if you are okay." Snow said, her voice breaking a little. Regina soon realized that she was no longer empty. She was feeling something. She was feeling anger, with a hunger for revenge. Regina sat up in her bed and looked at Snow. "Snow, can you do me a favor?" Regina asked in a calm and steady voice. "Of course! Anything!" Snow said eagerly. "I would like you to go, and leave me alone. I want to be alone!" Regina said sternly, grabbing her blankets and pulling them above her head. She felt her bed begin to rise from weight being lifted off of it.

The King held the precious Daniella close to him. He got in his carriage and headed to Rumplestiltskin's castle. Most of the way to the Rumplestiltskin's, Daniella was crying. The King looked at Daniella and saw her little tears and how innocent she looked. He saw how fragile she was and his heart went out to her. He had half a mind to turn around and have Regina and him raise her as their own, but at the last second he changed his mind and continued to Rumplestiltskin's castle. He knew that Regina would be an amazing mother to Daniella, but his kingdom would turn on him if they realized that Daniella was no his. He worked to hard to make sure his kingdom was happy and healthy, he was not going to have a baby ruin that.

Once they reached Rumplestiltskin's castle Daniella had fallen asleep. Carefully the King got out of the carriage and made his way over to the front door. As soon as he was a few feet away, the door opened by itself. The King walked into the castle, keep Daniella close to him. When he reached the middle of the room he stopped walking. A few moments later the King her a whooshing sound behind him and the door slamming shut. Turning around he saw the Dark One standing in front of the door. "Well, well, well. It seems that Regina gave birth early. How wonderful!" The Dark One said with a high pitched giggle at the end. "Now let me see the baby." Rumple said taking a step towards the baby. The King was hesitant, and pull Daniella away. Rumple looked at him with confusion. "Before I give you the baby, for Regina's sake, please make sure that the baby has a great home." Rumple rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, of course. Anything else?" The King could tell that he was getting annoyed. "Just one more thing. Regina really wants her name to be Daniella. We wrote it on a piece of paper and put it in her blanket." Rumple put his arms out again to grabbed Daniella. "Yes,that will work fine." With Daniella finally in his arms he looks back at the King. "Do you have the heart?" With a very quick motion the King pulled his dead wife's heart from his satchel. "Here you are." Rumple, still holding onto Daniella, took the heart and gave the King a smile. "Well, our business is done here." With that Rumple vanished in a purple cloud.

Back at his beloved castle, the King made his way up Regina's room. He wanted to make sure that Regina was okay. As he walked down the massive hallway he made sure that he was quiet. If Regina was sleeping he didn't want to wake her. When he made it to her door he carefully, and slowly opened the door to find that Regina was not in her bed. The King entered her room to find that Regina was nowhere to be found. He began to panic. If the Queen leaves him, than his kingdom would surely turn on him. Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye. He walked over to the balcony were the shiny powder was. As he got closer he realized that it was pixie dust. _Tinkerbell must have been here._ The King thought. He remembered seeing Tinkerbell only a few day earlier. She had asked if she could see Regina, that she had some incredible news for her. The King told her no, that no one was to see the Queen. She must have flown up to her window while he was out and convince Regina to leave with her. The King had a feeling that Regina would be back. He moved away from the pixie dust and walked over to Regina's bed and sat on it. He wanted to make sure that he was here when she returned.

An hour or so later the King heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He knew the moment that he heard them they were Regina's. Once she entered her bedroom she was shocked to see the King sitting on her bed. Once the shock was over, she gathered herself and walked over to the her bed, ignoring the fact the the King was on it. "Where were you Regina?" The King asked, breaking the silence. Instead of answering Regina tried to pull back her sheets so she can get in bed and go to sleep. "Regina, I am talking to you." The King said in a stern voice. Though Regina would never admit it that voice scared her. She has never seen the King mad but she never wanted to. "Get off my bed!" Regina said in a firm voice. "Not till you tell me where you were." Giving up, Regina sat down on her bed next to the King. She was to tired to put up a fight.

"I was with Tinkerbell. Regina finally said. "Yes, I know. I saw the pixie dust by the balcony. Now where did Tinkerbell bring you." The King said in a soft voice. He put a hand on her knee hoping to comfort her. Taking a deep breath, Regina began telling her story. "Well I was in here crying, when I heard a noise outside. Suddenly Tinkerbell showed up and told me she could show me my happy ending. I thought that she was going to bring me to Rumpelstiltskin's castle and have him stop bringing Daniella to this new world. Instead she brought me to this bar where she said that there was a man in there, who was suppose to be my soulmate."

Regina took a breath, giving the King time to speak. "So, did you meet him?" The question was bugging him, though he didn't really love Regina, he didn't want her to leave. "No." Regina said, tears forming in her eye. "I didn't even go inside." My happy ending isn't a man. My happy ending is my daughter." Regina could feel tears running down her face. She couldn't contain her sobs that were now coming out of her. The King pulled her towards him, so her head was now resting on his shoulder, and her was putting most of her body weight on him. The King began to run his hands up and down her back hoping that it would bring her comfort. After a few moments of Regina crying on the King, her sobs soon slowed until she was no longer crying. The King looked down to realize that she had fallen asleep. Picking her up and placing her in her bed, he placed the blankets on top of her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I wish there was something I can do for you." He whispered. After watching her sleep for a few minutes and turned around, walking out of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it has been awhile, but I promise I will be more regular with my updates now. I fell in love with this chapter! It's a little sad, but I promise the next chapter will be amazing I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 6

It had been a month to the day since Daniella was born. Regina was more depressed now than ever. She missed her sweet little baby. She regretted everyday giving her up. The King was getting worried, Regina had not come out of her room since Daniella was born. All she would do is lay in bed and cry. Though there were times when the King would hear Regina speaking. He hoped that she was trying to tell herself that everything would be okay. He didn't know how to comfort Regina she was a hard women to comfort. She has been hurt so much, that she tries not to let people in.

One night the King heard Regina talking to herself. _Maybe I should go in._ The King thought. He took a deep breath and opened bedroom door slowly. He see's Regina sitting in the corner of the room, facing the wall. She is holding something in her hand, but he can't see it. He slowly starts to walk towards her. Suddenly Regina scream with frustration and throws what is in her hand across the room, causing the King to jump. "Regina…" The King says softly. Regina turns around surprised to see him standing there. "Oh. I'm sorry you had to see that." Regina says looking down at the floor. The King gave Regina a small sympathetic walked towards her taking her hands in his, hoping to give her some comfort. He looked over to where she had thrown the object.

Looking back at Regina he asked "What did you throw." Regina continued to look at the ground, shaking her head side to side slowly, tears streaming down her face. The King walk over to the corner of the room where the object had landed. Crouching down he could see that the object was a ring of some sort. It looked like something that came off of a horse's saddle. Picking up the ring the King turned to Regina. "A ring off of a horse's saddle?" Regina looked up at him and sighed. "Yes…" she said trying to keep her voice even. "Daniel gave it to me. It was his promise that we were going to run away together, but that didn't happen." Regina sat down on her bed placing her hands in her lap, staring at them.

The King walked over to Regina and placed the ring in her hands. "You threw it because you were angry with him?" Regina shook her head yes. "Yes, but I am not just angry with him. I am angry with myself as well. I am angry that we didn't run away sooner, I am angry that I gave up Daniella, I am angry that I gave up my baby, she was the last thing that I had left of Daniel...I just..." "Regina!" The King interrupted Regina, "There might be a way that you can see Daniella, but it might not be a smart thing to do." Regina's eyes grew big and her heart began to pound in her chest. _I can see her?_ Regina thought. "What do I have to do." Regina said leaning into the King. The King backed away thinking that he shouldn't have said anything. _Well too late now._ "I have heard stories of a man who can show you people in other worlds. You would need something of theirs or something that would connect to them." Regina got off of the bed and her eyes grew big. "Do you think the ring would work." The King gave a smile, "There is only one way to find out, and that is to try it." Regina began to smile. She would do anything to see her child again. "Okay, now who should we see so I can see my daughter?" Regina asked, The King took a deep breath that looked Regina in her eyes. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Okay, Let's go." Regina said, grabbing the ring from the King's hand. She got up from her bed and ran over to to her closet. "Are you sure you want to do this. You know that I still stand by my rule of not keeping Daniella. You will only be able to see her." Regina looked at the King. "I wanna know that she is safe and happy. If someone had taken Snow away from you would you want to make sure that she is safe and happy, even if that means it's not with you." The King gave Regina a understanding smile and got off of her bed. "Okay, we will leave in an hour."

An hour later Regina and the King were in the royal carriage, heading towards Rumpelstiltskin's whole way there Regina was full of different emotions, all she knew for sure was that she really wanted to see her daughter. After what seemed like eternity they arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Regina rushed out of the carriage and ran over to the door. "Regina, please slow down!" The King said running up behind her. When the King, and Regina were about to knock on the door, it opened. The King gave a small chuckle, "What's so funny?" Regina asked. "It did the same thing the last time I came here." All Regina could do was shake her head, she wanted to stay focused on the task at hand, being able to see her daughter.

"What are your two doing back here? You do know that I don't go back on my deals." Regina heard from inside the castle. She stepped inside and looked around, She found Rumpelstiltskin sitting in a chair at the head of a table. "We have come to ask you for a request." Regina said boldly, She knew the type of man Rumpelstiltskin was. If she was to show any fear he would walk all over her. She heard the King walk up behind her. She was relieved that she wasn't alone, but annoyed that it was the King who was there. "Well, well, well look who has gotten a bit brave" Rumpelstiltskin said getting up from the chair and walking over to Regina. "What request did you have in mind?"

Regina took a deep breath and held up the Ring that Daniel gave her, "I have been told that you are able to show me my daughter, I would like to see her, to make sure that she is okay, that she is going to be happy." Rumple gave a small but high pitched giggle and took the ring from her. "Now that I can do." "What do you want in return." Regina asked. "Whatever do you mean?" Rumple asked with a sly smile on his face. "Everything with you has to come with a price, so name it!" Regina was getting bolder and she couldn't tell if it was scaring her or not. "The only thing that I want from you is to return to me as my student, so we can work on you magic bit more." Without thinking Regina agreed.

"Very well" Rumple said, "Regina come closer and look through the ring." Regina did has she was told. Rumple waved it hand over the ring and on the inside of it there was a cloud of purple. Regina heard her baby cry before she saw her. A little baby girl with a dimple on her left cheek, and thick brown hair. She was wrapped in a blanket laying on a bed. A blonde woman picked her up and began to shush her. "It's okay Daniella, you're okay," The woman said, her voice soft and comforting. The image soon vanished and Regina felt empty inside. She collapsed onto her knees and began to sob. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock back and forth. "She is okay. She is okay." Regina began to whisper.

After a minute of watching Regina The King could no longer bare it. "Regina, I think it is time to go." The King reached down to help Regina up. In a second Regina pushed the King away and picked herself off of the ground. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin and said in a cold hard,darken voice "I will see you in a week." And with that she walked out of Rumpelstiltskin castle and headed out the door, and inside the carriage. The King followed. "Are you okay." The King asked not daring to touch her, "I'm fine." Regina said, though she knew she wasn't. She was happy to know that her daughter was alive and well, but it pained her to know that she would never be able to raise her. She wanted revenge on Snow White more than ever. But she could never tell the King that, he wouldn't understand. From then on Regina began to plot her revenge against Snow White.

When they were almost back to the castle Regina turned to the King and asked, "What was that curse that Rumple used on Daniella." The King looked confused but answered "The dark curse, why?" "Oh, just for a future reference."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, just a warning, this chapter contains spoilers from season 5. This chapter is taking place right after everyone comes back from the Underworld, Robin has not died yet and Hook is still trapped down there. Thank you all for your support. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Robin Hood, Snow White, and Roland Hood are all sitting around a table at Grannys. They all just came back from the Underworld, leaving Hook down there was the hardest thing that Emma had to do. She went down there to save him,and now she was home without him. Emma looked down at her food refusing to eat. "Honey, are you okay?" Snow asked. "I miss Hook" Emma said, still looking down at her food. She could feel the tears forming in her reached across the table and grabbed a hold of Emma's hand. "I know you do sweetie, but we will get through this together. We know how much you loved Hook, we all loved him. Including your father." Emma gave a small smile at her mother's joke. The joke reminded her of the first time that her and Hook went on a date. David was trying to be all fatherly but she knew that he was a giant softy.

Suddenly the bell on the front door rang making Emma jump. Everyone sitting at the table turned towards the door to see who was standing there. At the door, there was a girl around the age of 23,with long brown hair, and seemed to be average height, wearing a purple silk shirt with a pair of black pants and black high heels. The stranger's eyes were covered by her sunglasses. "Who is that?" Emma asked. "I'm not sure" Regina said. No one took their eyes off the girl as we walked over to the counter where Granny was standing. Taking off her sunglasses she asks, "Do you guys have any apple cider?" All Granny could do was nod her head and get the girl her drink. When she returned, glass in hand, she asked the girl if there was anything else she could do for her. "Actually, yes there is. Do you know where I can find a Regina Mills or an Emma Swan." Suddenly Emma turned to Regina, both of their eyes grew huge. "Umm,yes, they are both sitting over there." Granny said, pointing over to the table where everyone was. "Thanks Granny" The girl said, making her way over the the table.

No one at the table got a good look at the girl's face as she made her way over to the the girl finally reached them she looked up and made eye contact with Regina. Immediately Regina new who she was. She had brown eyes, long brown hair, she looked exactly like Regina but had Daniel's smile. Regina new that she was Daniella, her daughter, her daughter that she gave up well over 30 years ago. All these questions started to form in Regina's mind. How was she so young? How did she know where to find her? How did she know who Emma was? How did she know who Granny was? Maybe this wasn't Daniella, maybe it was someone who just looked like her. Daniella should be in her late thirties or even forties by now. Regina began relax convincing herself this was not her daughter.

"Hi" The girl said,standing at the head of the table. "Hi" Emma said, looking at the girl. "Not to sound rude but we don't get many visitors here, so who are you?" The girl smiled, "My name is Windy, and I have heard great stories about all of you." "Wait, Windy from Neverland?" Emma asked. "I have been to Neverland yes, for a while actually." Windy said. "No, that can't be right, we were in Neverland a year or so ago. We met Windy there and reunited her with her brother when we brought her back,she was still a little girl than. There is no way she is Windy." David said, eyeballing her, trying to figure out who this girl is. The girl didn't say anything,just stood there is shock. "Well, whoever you are, we welcome you to Storybrooke." Snow pitched in, with delight. "If you need a place to stay Granny has some rooms available." Robin said. "Thank you" The girl said walking back over to Granny, but turned around facing Emma and said "Do you think that we could met up later. I am looking for someone and I would really love your help." "Of course, I will come up to your room when you are all settled in." "Thank you." The girl said walking of to Granny and getting a key to her room.

When the girl went upstairs to her room everyone turned to Regina. "Who was that Lady." Roland asked, getting up and sitting on Regina's lap. Regain kept looking at the table, not saying anything. "Regina, are you feeling alright. Your face is pale, and you look like you are going to be sick." Robin said "I don't particularly feel well. I think I am going to go for a walk, and hopefully I will feel better." Regina said sliding Roland off her lap and standing up from the table. "Can I come with you, Regina?" Roland asked. "No right now sweetie,but maybe later today, okay?" Regina said. Roland nodded. Everyone watched Regina practically running out of Granny's. "Do you think that she is going to be okay?" Henry asked. "I don't know kids, I really don't" Emma said,pulling Henry closer to her. "But I really wanna know who our visitor is."

A couple of hours later Emma was knocking on the door of the unknown girls new room. Within seconds she opened the door. "Emma, thank you for coming." The girl said, opening the door wider, offering Emma to come inside. Walking in Emma said "Well finding people is what I so, and you quite a mystery to everyone here." Closing the door the girl said, "Well I hope you didn't come up here to figure out my story." "Nope, your story is your story, but a name might help, so I don't have to call you the new girl." "Okay…." The girl hesitated. "Call me Ella." "Okay Ella, what can I help you with today."

Taking deep breath Ella told Emma what she needed. "I know that there was a magical tree that brought you here to Storybrooke, and everyone else here was brought by the Dark Curse. Well, I was brought here by the Dark Curse before anyone else was brought here, years before anyone else." "How is that possible?" Emma asked. "When I was born my mother used the curse on me." "So you have been here longer than any of us but you are so much younger than us,how does that happen?" Clearing her throat Ella continues her story. "I was a lost girl. I was living in a orphanage, and I felt like I was all alone, and that I had no one and suddenly there was this beautiful music playing. I jumped out of bed and followed it. Soon I came across a boy, who looked to be a few years older than I am. He told me his name was Peter Pan and that he can take me to a place where I will have friends and I will be loved, so I went with him to Neverland. I stayed there from years. Watch many new lost boys come, but very few left. Peter wouldn't allow it." Ella was sitting down on her bed looking down at the mattress reliving her time in Neverland. Emma sat in a chair across from her listening to her story. "Did you want me to help you find some of your friends in Neverland. We helped a few of them go home when we came back." Ella shook her head. "No, I was hoping you would find my birth mother. I know she is alive, and I think I have seen her,but I am not 100% sure." "Okay,do you have anything of hers that I can use. A lock of hair, an article of clothing, anything would work." Ella looked at Emma and smiled. "I have a note, It only says my name, and I think it is her handwriting." "Okay well lets see the note." Ella didn't move from her spot. "The note has my real name on it. You have to promise not to show people my real name. I want to keep my identity safe and a secret for as long as I can. Can I trust you not to tell people my name?" Emma shook her head. "Yes,of course you can."

Ella got up from her bed and walked over to her purse and opened up her wallet. She handed Emma the piece of paper to Emma. The paper had been ripped and was starting to turn color. Emma looked ht the name. "Daniella, What a pretty name" "Thanks" Daniella said, looking at the ground. "Do you think that you can find my mom." "Of course I can, but I'm going to be honest I don't recognize the handwriting. I will just have to ask people to write stuff down for me on a piece of paper and see if the handwriting matches. Now this might take awhile, but I promise you will do my very best." "Thank you Emma." "Anytime Daniella" Emma says as she gives Daniella a hug.

After Emma left Granny's she looked at the piece of paper and thought about where she should begin. _It's a long shot_ she thought, _but I will start with my parents_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma walked into her parents apartment with Daniella's paper in hand. "Mom? Dad?" Emma called always loved the sound of her voice calling out to her parents. The little girl in her felt so much comfort because of it. "Emma!" she heard her mom yell from upstairs. "Did you find something about the new girl?" Mary Margaret asked as she came down the stairs. "Kinda. She gave me a note that has her name on it. She was hoping that if I could find the person who wrote this note, I would be able to find at least one of her parents, or someone who could be connected to her parents." Snow took a step towards Emma reaching for the paper. "Okay, well lets see it!" Emma took a step back from her mother moving the paper out of her reach. Snow looked back at her daughter in confusion. "That's just it. She doesn't want anyone knowing her real name. I have to fold up the piece of paper so you can't see her full name." Snow shook her head in agreement. Emma turned her back to her mother so she could fold the paper, so only the name Ella could show.

Just when she was done folding the paper Henry came bursting through the front door. "Henry!?" Both Snow and Emma stated in concern. Emma saw the look of fear on his face mixed with the look that Emma knew too well. "Is everything okay?" Emma asked walking over to henry and putting her hand on his shoulder. "No, no it's not…...Robin….Hades…..Mom….." Henry began sobbing and was having a hard time trying to tell them what happened. "Slow down,take a deep breath,and tell me what happened." Emma said, leading henry to the dining room table and having him sit down,while Mary Margaret when to get some water from the kitchen,as well as a box of took a couple of deep breaths and wiped the tears from his face. "Mom and Robin were able to get into her office, which was were Hades and Zelena were hiding with the baby. I was sitting outside of City Hall, waiting for something to happen. I saw a flashes of white and then I heard yelling and crying and even more flashes of white, than everything went quiet. I began to get worried because I couldn't hear anything. A few moments later I saw Mom and Zelena walking out of the building. Zelena was holding the baby and they were both crying." Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other. "Henry, what happened?" Mary Margaret asked. Henry looked down at his hands and said softly, "Robin didn't make it." "We have to go find Regina." Emma said.

A few hours later Daniella was walkin around Storybrooke and when notice a group of people wearing all black, walking together. _I wonder what happened._ Daniella decided that she would follow them to see where they were going. She followed all of them to a graveyard, and the group of people were met with another group of people. She recognized Emma, and a few people she saw Emma with at grannys the other day. She saw all of them gathered around a huge rectangular shaped box. Walking up closer to it she realized that it was a coffin. Staying behind some trees she watched as everyone placed an arrow on top of the coffin and then slowly walk away. _I wonder what the arrows are for._ Daniella thought. Soon there was only Emma standing in front of the coffin. _Should I go and talk to her or should I just give her a few minutes of privacy._ As soon as she finished her thoughts there was a big gust of wind that came out of nowhere and it was gone as soon as it came. Daniella saw a man standing there and saw Emma hugging the man. _I think it's time for me to go back to my hotel room._

Emma walks into Granny's thinking of how she was going to break the news to Regina. She saw Regina sitting at a booth with alena. Taking a deep breath she walked over to them. "Regina" Emma started but was interrupted by Regina. "Emma, please. I've already had enough people feeling sorry for me today" Regina said look forward, which Emma was grateful for because she was going to have a hard time looking her in the eye. "I know. I just think we should talk somewhere quiet. It's kind of delicate." Regina turned her head to look at Emma when suddenly there was a giant blast causing all of Storybrooke to shake. Everyone began to stand up wondering what happened. "What the hell was that?" As soon as the words left Regina's mouth the door opened and she heard a voice she really wished she wasn't hearing. "Swan! Is everything okay?" Everyone stared at Hook in disbelief that she was still alive. "What the bloody hell's the pirate doing here?" Zelena said, looking at her sister trying to read her face. "We thought we left you in the underworld" David said pulling Hook in for a hug. "Aye, you did, but now I'm back" Hook said looking at Emma. Emma was having a hard time hiding her smile. She loved the fact that she has her happy ending back but felt guilty that Regina doesn't get hers. Looking at Emma Regina said "Delicate, as always" Emma took a step towards her. "Regina.." Regina took a step back saying "I'm used to suffering, swan, and I'm use to other getting their way. Right now, neither one of our feelings matter. Given that blast of magic, there's only one person not present whose powerful enough for something like that." Zelena took a step forward saying "Gold"

"Where do you suppose we find him." Snow asked. "There was blue lines that came from the sky and the first one looked like it was near the clock tower." Hook said. "Okay, then let's go see what Gold is up too." Regina said grabbing her coat and walking towards the door. "Regina." Emma tried again. "Not now, Swan!" Regina said in a very stern voice, almost like the Evil Queens. Emma looked down at the ground trying to gather her thoughts and focus on Gold. "Emma…" Snow said standing behind Emma now. "I think you should stay here with me for a moment and then you can go investigate with everyone else. Emma could only shake her head yes. They watched everyone leave Granny's, once they were alone Emma gave a deep shaky breath. "Emma, what's wrong?" Snow said sitting down at a booth. "I think I have too much going on in my head right now." Emma said sitting down across her mother putting her head in her hands. "I am feeling guilty that Hook is back and Regina will never be able to have Robin back. I am trying to wrap my head around the fact the Hook is even back. I am trying to help the new girl who is in town, and now I have to go deal with Gold again." Emma looked up at her mother grabbing her hands. "Mom, I don't know how much more I can take." Snow gave her daugher a smile. "Well let me help you with at least one of them. You were gonna show me something of the the new girls before all of this happened." Emma shook her head, letting go of her mom's hands she reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out the piece of paper that had Daniella's name on it. Emma refolded it so that it only should the name Ella. Handing the now folded paper to her mom, Snow's eyes grew large. "Mom? Mom what is it?" Emma asked noticing her mother's expression. "This...This is my father's handwriting." Snow said looking up from the paper. "I saw him write something like this once but I just can't seem to to figure out where." Emma looked at her mom, she could tell her mom was thinking hard of where she had seen this before.

"If it helps Daniella said that this has been with her since the day she was born." Emma said. "Snows head snapped up and her eyes grew even bigger than before. "What did you say." Emma's eyes grew almost as big as her mother's. "Oh No! You did not hear me say that." Emma slammed her head on the table, in disbelief that she just said the one thing Daniella didn't want her to say. "Emma, I promise you that I won't tell anyone but right now I have to go." Snow said quickly grabbing her jacket and giving Emma a hug and running out the door. 'Mom? MOM!" Emma called after her mom. When Emma made it outside she looked around and couldn't find her mom Emma decided to head over to the clock tower and try to figure out what Gold was up to.

A few weeks had past and Snow was having a hard time keep this information to herself. She new she was going to have to tell Regina. Emma had just about given up with this case. Snow figured since Regina had separated herself and destroyed the evil part of her Snow thought that is would be the best time to tell her. Snow found Regina walking out of her house, so she ran after her. She needed to tell her that Daniella was in town. "Regina!" Snow shouted. Regina stopped walking and looked behind her. "Listen Snow I am really not in the mood for a heart to heart right now, especially if it's about Robin or Emma. I just want to go for a walk to clear my head." "I think you are really gonna want to hear what I have to say." "Mary Margret please leave me alone." Regina said walking away. "It's about Daniella!" Regina stopped dead in her tracks and felt like Snow had just kicked her in the gut. Turning around she said "What did you just say." "Daniella...She's here in Storybrooke. She's the new girl that Emma is trying to help. Regina she is looking for you." There was a few moments of complete silence between the two of them. "Regina please say something." Snow said, trying to read Regina's blank face. "Why is she looking for me?" Regina said. "She wants to find her parents. You are her only parent, Regina. She wants the same thing Henry wanted when he went looking for Emma. She wants answers, she wants to find out where she came from and maybe even where she belongs." Regina couldn't think of any words. She was having a hard time even thinking of anything. Her brain was a mess but was blank all at the same time. Her daughter who she gave up around years ago was here in Storybrooke and she is young. Nothing made sense. Regain couldn't take it. She didn't need this kind of drama back in her life. She didn't know what to think. Pushing away was the only thing she truly knew how to do, so that is exactly what she did. "So? I know nothing about her and she knows nothing about me. She probably has a family somewhere who love her. She should go back to them and stop bothering everyone in this town, MY TOWN!" Regina turned away from Snow and walked down the street, keeping in the tears.

"She doesn't want me…" Snow heard behind her. She turned around to see Daniella standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took awhile to come out I decided to make a plan for the future chapters. Hope you Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Daniella please wait! She didn't mean it, she has a lot on her plate right now." Snow said, walking closer to Daniella, trying to calm her down. "No, no she just said that I should stop bothering her. She hates me, and she doesn't even know me." Daniella was beginning to hyperventilate. "No! She did not say that. She doesn't hate you. You're right she doesn't know you, but she never said that you were bothering her, just the town, but you are not bothering the town. We actually like you around here." Snow said trying to make her feel better. Daniella began to shake her head and felt like her whole world was beginning to fall apart around her. Snows words were fading out till she was nothing but a mumble. She couldn't handle it anymore. Somehow during this whole think Snow wrapped her arms around Daniella and she felt trapped.

Daniella ripped herself away from Snow and began to run, hearing Snow call after her but she didn't care. She ran past Grannys and past Sheriffs Station. She ran all the way to the town line. Daniella stood there staring at the road that laid ahead. She could easily run home and forget about everything that happened in Storybook. The only problem is that she has nothing to run to, she no longer had a home to run to. When she left, she burned every bridge she ever made. She broke up with her boyfriend, quit her job, she just packed up and left.

Daniella started pacing the width of the town line. She had to clear her head. She gave up everything hoping she would be able to start over her life with her parents. She took a big risk coming out here, for all she knew, she could have left everything behind for nothing. At least found out who her mom was, but she still felt like she wasted her time. She wasn't welcomed here. Daniella found a large rock and sat down on it, placing her elbows on her thighs and resting her head in her hands, taking a deep breath Daniella began to cry.

"What's the matter dear?" Daniella heard. Looking up Daniella saw Regina standing in front of her but something was different. She wasn't wearing her usual pant suit, she was wearing a tight black dress, with so many layers underneath it. Her hair was so much longer, and all together looked very intense and almost mean. "Who are you?" Daniella asked shyly standing up and walking to the side of the rock so she wasn't in front of this person who clearly wasn't her mom. "What do you mean dear, I'm your mother." Daniella suddenly went cold. "How can you be my mother? I just saw my mother saying that she didn't want me and that I was a bother to this town. You may look like my mother but you are not her." Daniella said. "Oh my dear child, I am the very best of your mother. You see a couple of days ago, Regina thought that having darkness in her was making her weak, so she separated herself from me. If you ask me, she took the better half out. Without me she will only grow weaker and weaker. You see my dear child I learned at a young age that love is weakness, it makes you vulnerable." Daniella stood there with a blank look on her face.

 _I have two mothers?_

Emma walked into her parents apartment slamming a file down on the table. Putting both if her hand on the side of the table and leaning down. Every time Emma thinks that she getting close to figuring out who Daniella's parents are, she realizes she has come to a dead end. Emma lets out a loud groan of frustration. "Emma?! Is that you?" Snow calls from upstairs. "Yea." Emma says enthusiastic while pulling a chair out and sitting down, placing her head in the table. Snow comes down the stairs and sees her daughter with her head on the table and give a sigh. She walks over to the kitchen and starts to boil some water. Once the water was done Snow place the hot water in two mugs full of cocoa powder and a dash of cinnamon. After putting whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon on both mugs, she walks over to Emma placing one of the mug across from Emma.

Emma lifts her head a see the mug of hot chocolate. "I'm not in the mood." Emma says sitting up, and grabbing the mug anyway. "Do you want to tell me whats going on?" Snow asked taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. "Its this stupid case. I can't seem to find out who Daniella's parents are. I get close to an answer and then it suddenly disappears and I have to start all over again." "Emma why are you so attached to this case?" Snow asked taking Emma's hand in hers. "I don't know. When she first came to here I felt this strange connection to her. I know how she feels. She is looking for her family. I spent my whole life looking for my family and I know that feeling of when you finally find them. When the curse was broken and I found out that everything Henry had told me was true, I felt so much love. There is nothing like that rush of finding out where you belong."

"Emma, I want you to know that she is not ours." Snow said. "What do you mean?" Emma asked her mother. Her mind racing that Daniella is actually a normal person with no connection to the Enchanted Forest, and has just seen all the magic that this town possess. "Charming and I only have you and Neil, Daniella is not ours as well. I am pretty sure is she related to someone here, but you just have to keep looking, you will find her parents eventually."

"What did you say?" Emma asked leaning back in her chair removing her hands from her mother's. "Emma, all I said was that you will find Daniella's par….." Snow's eyes grew huge realizing what she said. "Emma please let me explain." Emma stood up grabbing her jacket. "Mom, how do you know her name. I never told you her full name. You are only supposed to know her as Ella."Snow stood up reaching for Emma. "Emma please." "What are you not telling me. Mom!" Snow opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She didn't know how to tell her daughter about Daniella. Everything was getting so messed up she didn't know if tell Emma would make everything worse. "You know what?! I am going to give you time to figure out what you are going to tell me, and I hope and pray you tell me the truth." and with that Emma opened the front door to the apartment and left, slamming the door behind her. Leaving Snow standing there with tears in her eyes. "I am going to have to tell you the truth, I just hope you will have a better reaction than this."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Love all of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay darling lets see what you can do." The Evil Queen says to Daniella. They are walking around the woods and Daniella is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her mother is two people. "See what I can do..? I don't know what you mean." Daniella said. "Darling, let me see your magic. I can only imagine that is the reason why you are here." Daniella stops walking and looks at the Evil Queen."I came here to find out where I belong. I wanted to know where I come from. I wanted to find my family." Daniella was getting irritated, maybe she shouldn't have left, there obviously nothing here for her. "Darling, stop playing and show me what you got. Light that tree on fire." Daniella was taken back by this strange request. "Set the tree on…. What in the Hell are you saying. I am not magical, I don't have powers. I am an normal person." Daniella was getting frustrated. She began pacing back and forth in front of the Evil Queen. "Honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It is a part of who you are."

"Part of who I am. No! I grew up in a small town, filled with normal people. I was raised by amazing parents. They were so supportive and wonderful. They don't deserve what I did to them. I'm nothing special, I am a normal human." Daniella was feeling every single emotion a person could feel. Happy, sad, angry, frustrated, and even emotions she didn't even know existed. "I am human. I am a person. I am not a freak. I am me!"

"Darling maybe you should look down." The Evil Queen said, smiling at herself. "Look down?! Why in the hell would I look down. And what the hell are you smiling at…." Daniella stopped talking in shock as she realized she was three inches taller than her mother. When she was walking with her mother, Daniella was the shorter one. "What the hell..?" Daniella questioned. The Evil Queen cringed hearing her daughter swear. "Darling can you not curse. It's not ladylike, or what Royalty does." _Wow, you really are a different half of my mom._ Daniella thought, has her mind brought her back to a mom she remembered Regina running into Hook and telling him "to watch where the hell he was going." "This is all fun and all but how do I get down." The Evil Queen gave a small smile. She was glad that she was able to finally to teach someone other than Emma to use magic, and not just and magic. With any luck Daniella would hold the power of Dark Magic. "Its inside you. Use all of your emotions and move them towards what you really want, and in this case, it's to get back down on the ground. Believe in yourself Daniella, believe in the magic."

The Evil Queen was getting excited when she say Daniella closed her eyes shut so tightly she thought she was hurting herself. Before she knew it Daniella felt her feet touch the ground. With a sigh of relief Daniella looked up at the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen looked at a wide eyed Daniella and thought of herself when she was first learning magic. "I…...I….I did it! Oh My God! I actually did it." There was a certain rush to what had just happened and Daniella wanted to hold on to it for ever. Grabbing the Evil Queen's arm she asked, "How can I do that again." With a chuckle The Evil Queen detangled Daniella from her. "Follow me." "Where are we going." Daniella asked following Regina like a puppy. "To visit you Aunt."

Daniella didn't even have time to respond , when she was surrounded by purple smoke and in the matter of seconds she was still next to the evil queen but there were in a different place. Daniella saw that she was in front of a white farm house wit about an acer of land. "Where are we?" Daniella asked. Though that wasn't the only question that was going through her head. "We are outside of your aunt Zelena's house." the Queen said walking towards her sister's house, smiling. "What are we doing here." Daniella asked, not moving from the spot that she was transported to. The Evil queen turned arounds to look at her daughter. "Daniella, darling, we are here because I know that family means the world to you. Zelena is your Aunt, my sister. Please come inside to meet her." Daniella looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, stepping forwards towards the farmhouse.

The evil queen walked in the front door, not even bothering to knock. "Ahh, there you are. It's about time you came home, your niece has been missing did you venture off too my dear sister." Zelena said while she placed Robin in her crio and grabbing the teapot that was screaming from the stove top. "Well I had a little family chat, and speaking of nieces I want you to meet someone." The Queen said, grabbing Daniella's shoulders and moving her so she would stand in front of the Evil Queen. Zelena looked up from pouring herself a cup of tea. "Who's this?" Zelena asked putting down the tea pot. "This is Daniella. She is mine." The Queen said with a smile. Daniella couldn't help but feel her heart fill with love when she heard her mother? Well whatever she should call her was saying about her. Even her own foster parents never said this about her. "What do you mean she is yours? You drank that potion when Henry was a baby causing you to never have kids, and you and King Leopold never had any kids." "That you are right about. That man would never touch me. I would never let him. No She is mine and Daniels." The Queen looked down trying to stop the tears from coming. She may be pure evil but she still had feelings. The thought of Daniel still caused a lump in her throat and tears would always try to escape, but that was the difference between her and Regina, she would never let anyone see her cry, when it seems that Regina is just letting herself cry whenever she pleases.

Daniella's heart began to pound in her chest. _Daniel_ That was her father's name. There stood a moment of silence in the Farmhouse till Zelena broke it. "Well I for one am glad to meet you, Daniella, but I have to ask, why are you here?" Daniella cleared her voice a thought about where she should start. _well , you mights as well start from the beginning._ Well I came to Storybrooke to find my family. I wanted to know where I came from and…" "No, no, no, that is not what I meant." Zelena interrupted. "I mean what are you doing here in my house." Daniella didn't have an answer for that. She took a step back and looked at the floor. "Well don't be shy dear, tell your Aunt why we are here." Still looking down Daniella said "I am not really sure. I was angry with you and then there was a fire and then you teleported me here. I honestly don't know what is going on." Zelena seemed to have perked up. "A fire? Do you mean..?" Zelena was getting to excited to even finish her sentence. "Yes my dear sister. She made the fire. She has magic." The Evil Queen said as she walk over to her sister. There was inches apart and could barely contain their excitement. Zelena more than the Queen. Zelena's eyes grew large and a giant smile spread across her face as she looked over at Daniella. "She is still learning so she is going to need a teacher." The Evil Queen said "Well why don't you do it." Zelena asked her sister taking her eyes off of Daniella. "Well I have to deal with my other half as well as the Charmings and the handless wonder, but don't worry I will be here to help, just not all the time." "Okay, I am in!" The Evil Queen started to walk away from Zelena and Daniella and gave her niece a kiss on the forehead. "Well, mI should go. I have a meeting with the dark one and I don't want to be late." "Wait you are leaving." Daniella said widening her eyes and walking over to the Evil Queen. "Why yes my child, I have to. I will be back in a little while though. Just have to go work something out." "Okay, but before you go I just have a quick should I call you?" Daniella looked up at the Evil queen with her eyes so big that they reminded her of Daniel and her heart began to swell. "You can call me whatever you want, but I really love it if you call me Mom." The Evil Queen said taking Daniella's face in her hands. "Than mom it is." "Okay, goodbye my darling." The Evil Queen gave Daniella a kiss on her forehead and they stood like that for a moment before the Evil Queen pulled away and vanished in a cloud of purple, similar to the one that brought her and Daniella here.

Wiping away her tears Daniella turned to her aunt and said, "Okay, so where do we begin?" After a couple of weeks, Daniella figured out how to throw fireballs and to teleport using the purple smoke. She also learned how to change outfits using the same purple cloud. As much as she enjoyed being able to have any outfit with just the flip of her hand that one wasn't her favorite. She felt like for a split second she was naked in front of everyone, even though no one could see her because of the smoke she still felt exposed. She learned all the nasty things about Regina. She learned that she tried to keep Henry from his birth mother, how she wasn't afraid to get physical with people when they get on her nerves. That she just stood there and watched both her father and Robin get killed. That she moved on from Daniel in a blink of an eye. Daniella was beginning to believe that Regina was the truly evil one, and that the Evil Queen was just misunderstood.

After a month of training Daniella could do a lot with her magic and was feeling very confident with herself as well as being happy. She felt like she had finally found her family. Zelena, little baby Robin, and her mother, the Evil Queen. She didn't need Regina or the Charmings. From what she was being told they were horrible people, but nobody saw it. Everyone thought that they were the best people around, but they were wrong, the evil queen and Zelena were the true unspoken hero's of this town. One night her mom was out late and she didn't call or text Daniella like she usually does. Daniella brushed if off thinking that she was still with Mr. Gold. "I think that I am going to go look for her." Daniella said to her aunt Zelena. "I am beginning to get worried." "Do whatever you want. Be safe." Zelena started to scold her but than lessened the load when when she reminded herself she wasn't mad a Daniella, only he sister. Daniella knew that. She understood that ever since Zelena found her mom and Mr. Gold making out in his shop. She understood completely why she was upset.

Walking outside she waved her hand and a cloud of purple smoke wrapped around her and soon she was by Mr. Gold's Shop. She never liked teleporting inside the house. When she wanted to leave she had to use the door first. She wanted to feel a little normal. She tried the door but it was locked. She decided to look in the windows to see if she could see her mom, in the back of her mind she was hoping that she wouldn't see anything that she shouldn't. Hearing the stories were enough. After a minute or so of searching she couldn't find her mom or Mr. Gold . Daniella was about to give up when she heard her mother talking. "This town is almost tolerable." Daniella saw her mother walking down the street near grannys. She began to walk after her when she saw Grumpy and Sneezy walking out of Grannys. She say her other sigh. "When the peasantry is hidden away" Daniella gave a small chuckle to herself knowing how much her mother hated Dwarfs. She heard Grumpy tell Sneezy "Call Charming." Suddenly there was a load _whoosh_ and a pop of white light that lasted only a second come from inside Granny's, causing Daniella to stop in her tracks a figure out what is going on. Grumpy looked back at grannies and began to run away. "Portal! We've been Portaled!" _Portaled?_ Daniella thought. _Well who in the world would want to come to Storybrooke_ She saw her mother give an irritated sigh. "Well that was faster than I thought" Suddenly a large dark hooded figure came out of Grannys and stared at the Evil Queen "Who the hell are you?" Daniella heard her mother ask. Suddenly the hooded figure raises his hand causing her mother to be thrown across the street. Daniella watched as her mother get up from the street and panting. Daniella knew her mother well enough to know that was her scared pant. She was scared and was trying to figure out who this person was and how to fight them. Before she got the chance to figure it out the Hooded Figure turned back to her and raised his hand only this time instead of her mother flying across the street a black smoke came out of his hand. Daniella watched in horror has her mother got wrapped in the black smoke and once it cleared Daniella saw where her mother once stood was a caged in Cobra. Daniella began to scream and cry only there was no sound coming out of her mouth. She began to collapse on the street while staring at her mother. She looked for the hooded figure but couldn't he had fanished. She Grabbed her mother and teleported herself and her mother back to her Aunt's house. "She will know what to do." Daniella said

It had been a month since her mother was turned into a snake and Daniella couldn't wrapped her head around what happened. She didn't do much. She sat in her room thinking of all the stories her mother had told her. She wanted her back. She felt like she didn't have her mother anymore. Zelena walked into her room one day. "Daniella, why don't you go to Grannys and get something to eat. Regina and Emma are gone. I heard they went to another realm, thanks to your mother. I doubt they will be back." Daniella got up off her floor and grabbed her wallet. Her Aunt was right, she should eat, that might make her feel better. "Okay, I will be back in a couple of hours."

She made her way to Grannys, refusing to look at the spot where her mother got turned into a snake. After she ate dinner she was about to leave the diner but when she looked outside she say Emma and the Hooded Figure fighting. "I thought she was in another realm" Daniella said quietly. Daniella watched the fight go down and felt a little relieved that Emma won. After all Emma did try to help her find her mother As soon as the Hood Figure left she saw Regina running towards Emma. "Great...She's back to" Daniella grumpled. After taking a second look Daniella saw that there was a man with Regina.."Is that….Robin!" She had only seen pictures of him and that man looked like him, but how could that be, he was supposed to be dead. With a flick of her wrist she teleported herself back the her aunts. "Aunt Zelena! I have to tell you something!" Daniella shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Daniella spilled her guts out to her Aunt Zelena. How she saw the fight between the hooded figure that attacked her mother, and Emma Swan. How she saw Regina with a man who looked like Robin. "Darling, just because he looked like him doesn't mean it is him." Zelena said trying to calm her Niece down. "They were holding hands! That has to mean something, right?" Zelena sat there beginning to fume. How could her sister not tell her that the father of her daughter was back. "Aunt Zelena..Are you okay? There's nothing to worry about. I mean what is the worst thing that could happen. He demand to take back his daughter." As soon as the words came out of Daniella's mouth, her face turned pale and she looked at her Aunt. "Aunt Zelena, that's not what I…" Before She could finish her sentence her Aunt Zelena had vanished in a cloud of green smoke. "Damn it!" Daniella Screamed. _I really need to think before I speak._

After a couple of hours Zelena returned home. "Hey, Are you okay? I didn't mean what I said." Daniella started, handing baby Robin to her aunt. "It's quite all right darling. I took care of it." Zelena said taking her daughter out of Daniella's arms and walking to the other room with her. "What do you mean you took care of it?" Daniella ask chasing after her aunt. "I paid a visit to your other half of a mother and told her that Robin will never see his child again. She is mine." "Wait...You spoke to my mother." Daniella said. "Did she speak about me at all?" Daniella ask. She was a little desperate, she still wanted that relationship with her mother and since her first one was gone, maybe she should give her other one another chance."Darling, not everything is about you." Zelena said leaving the room. With that Daniella grabbed her coat and went to find her mother.

It didn't take long to find her mother's house. Of course she had the biggest one in the entire town. Walking up the three stairs to get to the door Daniella could feel her legs beginning to shake and her heart pounding. _Oh for god sake Daniella, it's not like you have never met her before. You actually lived with a part of her before._ With a long deep breath Daniella knocked on the door. Within seconds the door opened and she saw Regina, her other mother, standing there. She saw her mother's face go from a happy-polite face to a pale-terrified face. Shaking her head she said "Can..can I help you?" Smiling Daniella said, "Hi, My Name is Daniella, and you are my mother. Now I know that this might seem crazy, and weird, and impossible, but here I am, and I also know why you gave me up. Your Other Half explained it to me." Daniella realized she was rambling so she took a deep breath and let her mother take it all in. "My other half…" Regina looked confused trying to figure out who she was talking about. "Yeah..the evil part of you. I've been living with her and Zelena for the past couple of months." Regain was still trying to process it all. "Past couple of months...Okay, um..What are you doing here." Regina wanted to shut the door and pretend that she never opened it. "What am I doing here? I wanted to know you. To figure out where I came from and possible figure out where I belong along the way." Regina couldn't breath. "You know what, I can't do this right now. I'm sorry but you need to leave." Regina shut the door hearing her daughter protesting.

After a few moments she looked outside and she was gone. Regina couldn't breath, she needed to talk to someone. "Snow will know what to do." And with that she flicked her wrist and arrived at the Charming's apartment, seeing Snow put on a pot of coffee. "Oh! Good! You are awake!" Regina said walking over to snow. "Regina! Whats going on?" Snow ask. She took one look at Regina's face and new that something was wrong. "Daniella came to visit me today." "Oh, Regina. Sit down let me get you a coffee and we can talk about it." Regina sat down and tried to breath slowly. Handing her a cup of coffee Snow said "Tell me what happened" "Well She knocked on my door and I answered it and the moment I saw her In felt like I was staring at Daniel. She told me she has been living with Zelena and the Evil Queen the past few months and now she wants to get to know me." Snow sat there staring at Regina. "What did you do." "I couldn't breath, I didn't know what to do. I told her that I couldn't do this and I shut the door." "Well what do you want to happen?" Snow asked. "I don't know, I have no idea. Could we talk about something else." "Sure, but you can't bottle this only gonna eat at you till you explode." Sitting back in her chair, Regina gave a laugh. "You sound like Robin." Snow reached across the table and grabbed her hand and gave a sympathetic smile, "How are you doing with that." Regina's smile disappeared and she looked down. "Right, I forgot you didn't know." "What don't I know." "Robin is back." "What! What do you mean he is back." Snow sat up in her chair, with thoughts racing through her mind of how in the world could this man could come back to life. "Well Emma and I got caught in a different realm and while we were there, there was a guy there who was robin, but he is a different Realm Robin. He doesn't remember the Robin I know. He isn't Robin Hood, he is Robin of Locksley. He steals because he can and he keeps it's all for himself.

Snow was Shocked of what she was hearing. "Regina, what were you thinking? How could you have him here?" Regina Leaned forward in her chair. "You weren't there. he was miserable in his world, and.. He wanted a fresh start, and I'm just trying to help him" " But you don't know who he is. Looking like robin hood doesn't make him the same person. Trust me, I once kissed David's twin. World of difference." Regina was gripping her coffee mug hard. "We've barely even talked" Snow began to shake her head "Well, there's some things you should probably tell him. Like for example...he has a daughter. " Regina could feel anger rising up inside her "It's not his daughter" "She, and that is exactly my point. They're different people." Snow was hoping that she was getting through to Regina. "But there could be a part of him in There. He was able to cross into the real … That has to mean something." Regina wanted Snow to understand that this might be her second chance with Robin "Regina, I want this to work out for you. You deserve this. I'm just worried." Regina took a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee. "Yep, me too."

At that moment Emma walked in the door and landed on the couch. "Rough day?" Snow asked Smiling to herself. Sitting up Emma looked at her mother. "Mom, Thank god you are awake! I can't talk to dad about his cause he wouldn't understand like you do." Emma got up and gave her mom a hug. She got herself a cup of coffee and join the other two women at the table. "I am still trying to find Daniella's parents." Snow and Regina gave each other a shocked looked. "I mean, I am a bail bonds Women, you would think that I could find them like no problem. I wanted to badly to believe that they are from the enchanted Forest but I can't find anything. I am gonna have to start googling and see what comes up. "Emma, you might not be far off." Regain said, looking down at the table. Emma looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" "I am Daniella's Mother." Regina said Emma began to laugh. "Aww look at you guys trying to make me feel better." "Emma, Regina is not lying." Snow said. "Oh, Come on. You expect me to believe that The Evil Queen had a daughter." "Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Regina said taking a sip from her coffee. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you." "Emma.." Snow began before Regain interrupted her. "She has a birthmark on her right hip in the shape of a half moon. Don't believe me, go a check." Emma sat there shocked. "Okay, fine I just might."

 **W are so close to having 5000 views on the Fan-fiction. Thank you all who have read Daniella. you guys are the real MVP. I feel like his story has become a part of me. So please Review and share this chapter. I know we can reach 5000 views. I believe in us! If we reach 5000 views before the next chapter I will will a surprise for everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daniella teleported herself back to her Aunt's house. She didn't understand what was happening. Her mother could talk to her long lost sister but not her own daughter. The was completely unfair. All she wanted as to have a relationship with her mother and when she finally got it, it was ripped from her. Her first mother was a snake and now her human good mother was treating her like she was nothing. _Well if this is the way she is going to treat me than fine! No more Mrs. Nice girl_ Daniella thought. Daniella walked into her Aunt's kitchen. "Aunt Zelena, I need to talk to you" Daniella stated, staring at her aunt who was eating dinner. "What is it darling." Zelena said not phased by how demanding her niece was being. "I need for you to teach me magic." Looking up from her food Zelena looked confused, "We already taught you magic. You know how to do pretty much everything." Daniella placed both of her hands on the table and looked her Aunt in the eyes. "No, you taught me all of the basics of magic. I want to know how to do everything. I know I can throw fireballs, but I can't keep them let for very long. I know how to write spells and make potions but only weak ones. Teach me how to make them stronger. You taught me how to teleport, but what about other things, like bringing things to me, or having me change clothes were I stand. I want to learn more!" Daniella finally took a breath.

"Okay, Geez Darling, take a moment. If you really want to do this you are going to need to prepare. We will start tomorrow, tonight you should sleep and clear your mind. That is one of the first things that we taught you, you need to clear your brain and to be relaxed." Smiling Daniella hugged her Aunt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You truly are amazing." Daniella turned to walk out of the room before Zelena stopped her. "Why do you want to learn this stuff so badly. You know how to do the basics, why do you want to know more." "All I know is that I feel a hunger inside of me, itching, yearning for more. When you were still teaching me, every time I learned something knew, I felt so much power. I felt invincible, I felt like I was on top of the world." Zelena Smiled, "Well that it good enough for me. I will see you in the morning my darling, but right now, you need to go to bed and get your sleep. I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed for tomorrow's lesson. This is going to be so much fun."

The next morning Daniella got up super early and got ready for the day. She was so excited to finally learn all of her magic and to see what she was capable of. She walked into the kitchen expecting to see her Aunt there. "Aunt Zelena." Daniella called out, no answer. Maybe she was still sleeping, even though her Aunt was always the first one up. Daniella went outside to see if she could find her aunt. The very second Daniella stepped onto the grass there was something that was thrown at her. Daniella dodged out of the way. She looked down to see what was thrown at her. She saw a large sword sitting next to her. "Pick it up darling." Daniella heard her Aunt Zelena say. She looked up to see her Aunt walking toward her. "How is sword fighting going to teach me how to use my magic." Daniella asked. "Pick it up and see, unless you don't think that you are strong enough to fight your Aunt." Hating being called weak, Daniella picked up the Sword and pointed it at her Aunt. "I don't want to hurt you." Daniella confessed. "Don't worry about that now. Now, Fight me!" Zelena ran towards Daniella with her sword above her head. Daniella mind was racing, she didn't know what to do, but when her Aunt got close enough she raised her sword and bent her knees. The blade was above her head almost like it was her shield, as soon as she did this he aunt had brought her sword down and both blades met with a loud _TING_. Almost immediately her aunt lifted her sword and Daniella stood up. Daniella held her sword out in front of her. Her arms were out straight. "Bend your elbows, they will help you move your sword when your enemy is ready to attack. Make sure that you are always ready to attack." With that Zelena ran back up to Daniella and Daniella could feel the pressure the sword received from her aunt's sword. Than her aunt took one hand off of her sword and placed it on Daniella's head, pushing her back, causing Daniella to fall down to the ground, dropping her sword. "You need to stay balanced or you are going to be push down every time. Daniella got back up and grabbed her sword. "Aunt Zelena, I don't wanna do this. I wanna know magic not how to handle a sword. We live in the 21st Century, we no longer sword fight." Zelena dropped her sword and began to laugh. "Darling, you clearly don't know this family, and who says anything about me teaching you how to sword fight?" Daniella was now completely confused. How was her Aunt not teaching her how to sword fight when there they were, fight with swords.

Zelena ran towards Daniella again, this time Daniella was faster, spinning around and moving to the right, out of the reach of her Aunt. "For you magic to work completely you need to feel with your emotions. You have completed that when your mother's evil half was here." Another lunge and this time the swords met. "Everyone I know can shoot magic out of their hands with such a large force, so I believe that you can." The blades separated again but were met once again but this time above the heads of both women. "You need to be able to keep your balance during your battles." Both women backed up and Daniella was the one to charge first. When their swords met again Daniella was the one to speak first. "What battles? I am not here to fight." Zelena smiled. "Oh Darling. You will in time." Suddenly Zelena leaned back and in a second did a roundhouse kick, kicking the sword out of Daniella hand leaving Daniella defenseless. Zelena jumped up and landed on top of Daniella cause Daniella to land on the ground hard on her back. "Concentrate Daniella. You need to believe in what you want. Feel it." Daniella closed her eyes and pictures the sword, pictures it in her hands. Pictures herself standing up with it in her hand. She opened her eyes and she was still laying in the ground. She turned her head to see the sword in the same exact place. "Think of your happy ending Daniella." "What?" "Think of what you want in life, weather it makes you sad, happy, angry, not matter what emotion think of what you want." Daniella closed her eyes and thought of the family she that she would have before coming to Storybook. Being welcomed by her birth mother and Father. Maybe meet a few siblings. She wanted love, but for a split second she felt something different. . "Open your eyes Daniella," Zelena said. When Daniella opened her eyes she was standing up with the Sword in her hand. "You did it Darling, What did you think of?" Daniella Looked at her Aunt.

"Revenge."


End file.
